Don't Trust Me
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: After the incident of the El Manana video and Kong Studios, Murdoc realizes his deal is about to expire and Lilith is after him. Can the Winchesters while in LA, stop it before its too late? Or will Murdoc meet his twisted fate? Read and Review please!


Chapter One: Beautiful Lie

The crowd roared the names of each member. Noodle, 2D, Russel, even Murdoc got admirers. The band had just wrapped up the last part of their hit Feel Good Inc. when they decided to end the concert. All of them were starting to get tired of performing since they did rehearse for hours the day before. Only because Murdoc didn't want the band to sound like rubbish. With a wave to the crowd, they left the stage and headed to their beloved tour bus. 2D was the first to speak out of the silence.

"Guys, I fink that concert was bloody awesome! I can't wait for the next one." The singer let a smile appear across his face. One couldn't really tell what was in his eyes since there was only darkness in the sockets where they should've been. His azure blue hair was messy and dripping with sweat from the concert. He immediately grabbed a towel from Russel and thought about all the fan girls that would come after him if he did a meet and greet. But of course, there was always a reason why 2D couldn't have much fun while on tour. A certain Satanist would always would him back like a dog on a leash. Murdoc Niccals was the one person who could strike fear into 2D's heart easily. He just had to stand next to him or call his name in a sinister tone.

Russel put a hand on 2D's back and smiled, "Man, I have to agree with ya' on that. I mean I rocked the drums on Clint Eastwood and of course Feel Good Inc. too. By the way, don't let Murdoc get in your way of having fun. If you want to meet some pretty chick then go for it dawg." 2D couldn't help but think of him as his best friend. Other than Noodle, he would talk to him since Murdoc scared the crap out of him. 2D thought about it for a minute but decided not to since he was too tired. Plus, he still had some pieces of his heart to glue back together since Paula broke it not too long ago. The singer let out a sigh and headed inside the bus, as Murdoc took his rightful place on the driver's seat. Noodle saw that 2D wasn't being himself lately. Normally, he would've told her that he thought her guitar skills were amazing during tonight's concert. But he didn't do that tonight. The 14-year old Japanese girl walked to his room which was closed off. She knocked on the door and there was no reply. When she decided to turn around and head back to her own room, the door creaked open and the singer with his eyes almost shut, reluctantly allowed the Japanese girl to come into his domain.

In his heavy British accent, he answered, "Wot is it Noodle luv? Do you need something?" She shook her head and sat on the chair that was right behind her. Her green eyes were somewhat seen behind her purple-tinted hair. The singer merely lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. The girl spoke.

"2D, why are you acting so mopey nowadays? I mean, that's not like you at all. Normally, you're so cheery and happy, and you brag about how awesome you sang the songs. But tonight just wasn't your night huh?" The singer looked at the girl with a smile on his face.

"Well, at least I'm not worrying so much like Murdoc. He's been trying to get rid of Kong Studios for awhile now. The guy keeps mumbling under his breath about some deal that was going to be the death of him. I don't know wot that means but I'm pretty sure that's not good. Do you know anything about that?" She shook her head 'no' and the singer let out a sigh. "Don't worry about me Noodle luv. I just have to find the glue, some good tunes and I might as well just head off to bed. I'm really tired since that concert was a hell of a lot of fun tonight." She smiled at the fact that she knew 2D was back to his old self. But she had to ask,

"2D, why do you need glue?" He let out a small chuckle.

"I'm just trying to glue the rest of my heart back together." The Japanese girl let out a laugh at his reply. Now that was an official sign that the singer was back to his old self.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Murdoc is doing since I also saw that he's been acting way weirder than you lately. I'll talk to you later 2D." She waved goodbye and left the singer alone in his room.

At this point, 2D couldn't shake off the feelings he had started to develop for the young girl. She is his best friend and they are inseparable. But he had to not think about those feelings right now since he was exhausted. He rested his head on the comfy pillow and slowly, his eyes started to close as he fell into a deep sleep.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dean had fallen asleep since the hunt had worn a lot, out of him. He made his younger brother Sam drive the beloved Impala. Although he never liked it when his brother touched the car, he had to let him since he would fall asleep behind the wheel. When he thought everything was peaceful, Sam took this opportunity to listen to music that Dean's never heard of before. Secretly, he reinstalled the iPod jack that Dean hated from the start and pulled out his iPod from his jacket pocket. At a red light, he looked for the one artist he knew, would help him relax while at the same time, drives Dean insane. He moved quickly and as the light was about to change to green in a matter of seconds. Sam knew this was the ultimate revenge since Dean made fun of him when they were on the last hunt. He ended up getting a full on cowgirl from a football player by accident since Sam had expelled the demon from him. "Got it!" was all he managed to say before the loud intro of Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz started to play. Immediately, Dean jumped at the sound of the song.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't take the time to blast music like that when I'm trying to get some sleep you moron!" Sam couldn't help but let a small laugh escape him. "And you think that's funny don't you? Oh, laugh it up now Sammy. I'll think of a way to get back at you for- oh no. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" He took notice of the iPod jack installed in his car. He grabbed it and threw it in the back but he couldn't help but think, he should've rolled it over with the Impala since that was degrading for a car that belongs to Dean Winchester. "Where are we off to again?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that there's something wrong with a famous band. I'm thinking there might be a case with their situation."

"If the band is AC/DC, then I'm in for it."

"Sorry to disappoint you Dean. But its not them since the band Gorillaz, strangely have had bad luck lately with Kong Studios since their bassist is trying to sell the place and there's been conspiracies with their latest video for the song 'El Manana'. It seems that the young guitarist from the band mysteriously died in the video but others, including the bassist, say that she is still alive. But I still think we need to figure out why they were trying to ditch Kong Studios."

"Great. Just another case that you would most likely enjoy since your favorite group is involved. So where exactly are we going to find them?"

"They are going to stay for a short period of time, in LA. And that's where we are off to right this moment. So, I suggest you let me drive since that shape shifter at that bank was a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, and I feel bad for that Ronald guy. We couldn't save him since he didn't listen to us. But what can we do now huh Sam?" He layed back into the seat and rested his head. "Just wake me up when we are there ok?"

"All right Dean."

**~Back to the Band~**

Noodle felt a lot better knowing that her friend 2D was feeling a lot better since she almost had her worrying for a second. But she knew everything was _almost_ back to normal. The only thing left for her to do was to figure out what was making Murdoc Niccals act so strangely back at Kong Studios. While the rest of the band was resting from the big concert, a certain bassist was trying to relax himself in his bunker while not thinking about the fact that he made a deal that's gone wrong nowadays. All he could do was try to hide all of this madness that had filled his head and hope for the best that tomorrow would be a better day for the band since they were in LA. As he fiddled with the sharp blade, he kept on humming the song Clint Eastwood; he let the song gently put him to sleep. The young Japanese girl decided to listen to her friend and save the discussion for another day….


End file.
